motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
How the Grinch Stole Christmas
''Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas ''is a 2000 American fantasy comedy film directed by Ron Howard and based on the 1957 book of the same name by Dr. Seuss. The film was produced by Imagine Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film was released on November 17, 2000. Plot In the city of Whoville, located on a snowflake, the Whos celebrate Christmas. However, on a large mountain, the anti-social Grinch despises the Whos and Christmas, and occasionally pulls pranks on the citizens. The postmaster's daughter, Cindy Lou Who, encounters the Grinch in the post office, where the Grinch reluctantly pulls her out of harms way. After this, Cindy asks the other citizens about the Grinch, eventually discovering his childhood from Martha May Whovier and mayor Augustus May Who. They explain that the Grinch arrived at Whoville by accident, and was ridiculed as a child by Augustus and the other children. After the Grinch attempted to shave his face and received several cuts as a result, Augustus and the other students mocked him, eventually resulting in the Grinch going on a minor rampage in the school before fleeing to the mountains. Cindy, feeling pity for the Grinch, decides to invite him to the Whobilation to celebrate Christmas with the Whos. Cindy meets the Grinch in his lair and offers an invitation, and the Grinch reluctantly agrees to go. Unfortunately, just as the Grinch begins to reform at the Whobilation, Augustus gives the Grinch a shaver as a reminder of his past and proposes to Martha, who the Grinch harbors a crush on. This causes the Grinch to go on another rampage, burning the Christmas tree and inadvertently destroying a part of the town. An embittered Augustus blames Cindy for the chaos, leaving her upset. The Grinch, realizing his actions have not destroyed the Who's Christmas spirit, comes up with a new plot. The Grinch dresses as Santa Claus and he, along with his dog Max, arrive in Whoville and ransack the Whos of all their gifts, pulling a prank on a sleeping Augustus by making him kiss Max's rear. While stealing from Cindy's house, the Grinch encounters Cindy, who, mistaking him for Santa Claus, asks him to not forget about the Grinch. The Grinch is surprised by this but nevertheless continues robbing the other citizens. Eventually, the Grinch succeeds in having ransacked the whole town and begins to take the presents to a large mountain, intending to drop them off the side of the cliff. The Whos awaken and discover their stolen items, and Augustus blames Cindy as the cause of their misfortune. However, her father, Lou Lou Who, announces that while the Grinch has stolen their gifts, they still have the Christmas spirit. The Whos then begin to sing in celebration of Christmas. The Grinch hears the singing and is confused as to why they are happy even though he has stolen their presents. The Grinch eventually comes to the conclusion that Christmas means more than presents, and is touched by this, causing his heart to grow three times its original size. However, the presents begin to fall from the cliff, and the Grinch desperately tries to haul them off the cliff side. Upon seeing Cindy, who had followed the Grinch to the mountain, is on top of the presents, the Grinch succeeds in lifting the presents from the cliff side, and promptly returns them to the citizens of Whoville. Martha rejects Augustus in favor of being with the Grinch, and the Grinch celebrates Christmas with the Whos. Cast *Jim Carrey as the Grinch, a cruel and bitter creature with a hatred of Christmas. *Taylor Momsen as Cindy Lou Who, a young girl who repeatedly attempts to befriend the Grinch. *Kelley as Max, the Grinch's dog. *Jeffrey Tambor as Augustus May Who, the mayor of Whoville. *Christine Baranski as Martha May Whovier, the Grinch's love interest. *Bill Irwin as Lou Lou Who, Cindy's father and the postmaster. *Molly Shannon as Betty Lou Who, Cindy's mother. *Clint Howards as Whobris, Augustus' aid. Gallery How The Grinch Stole Christmas movie poster.jpg Category:Films Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Children and family films Category:PG-rated films Category:Musical films Category:Live-action films Category:Christmas films Category:2000s films Category:2000 films Category:Films based on Books Category:Movie